Life as Tara
by Crucifixation
Summary: A story about a girl named Tara..Who runs into a murderer..
1. The start of it all

A dark haired, tanned woman sighed. She had just turned on the t.v. , seeing something about some guy killing dozens of people with no mercy, and that they were trying to find him. 'Pfft.' She muttered. 'I bet they did something to piss him off.' She sighed again. 'Well, back to work.' She walked a few feet back over to her computer, and flicked on a switch, making a bright light go on. A computer-like voice asked: 'Name, password, code?' 'Name, Mara Sinci. Password, grapefruit. Code, number 674872.' The computer's screen turned black, but came on not a moment later with dozens of windows popping up. 'Hmm..Computer, perform search on 'murderers; Homicidal maniacs.' The computer blinked a bit, then brought up some words that scrolled down the screen. Mara's glasses reflected the monitor's light as Mara clicked some names, all of those names clicked transferred into another box. But before she could click the last one, she felt a sharp pain in the neck, then fell from her chair onto the ground, and was slowly pulled away..  
  
She woke up, sitting on a wooden crate. 'Huh..?' She blinked, then directed her attention over to a thin guy who was putting a gun on the wall. He turned around. 'Oh. I see you've woken up. Knew I should've bought those heavier darts.damnit..' 'SHUT THE HELL UP!' Tara yelled, leaning forward, her waist-length hair surrounding her face, glasses and all. The man leaned over and looked into her eyes. 'Aww.why so mad?' He blinked as he began to turn around to get a chair. Or crate, rather. He pulled it in front of Tara. 'HHHHHI.' He smiled a wide, eerie, smile, and then waved. 'So.' Tara looked at the floor. And by the gray color of it, she knew she was in the garage. 'You've been killing those people, right?' The man nodded. 'Mmmyep.' He sighed. 'What? I mean, they were -very- annoying..and had no respect at all..' He began to tap his foot on the asphalt. 'Heh..' Tara forced out a toothed smile. 'So they *did* tick you off..' A quiet voice said, 'Well.yes.' and then a sigh. 'But I'm sorry, I have to kill you now. ' He got up and walked to the wall he'd put his gun on. 'Okay. Sword? Gun?' Tara laughed. 'Either.' 'Okay.' He was just about to pull a gun off the wall, but stopped and ran over to his crate, and sat down. 'You know what? I think I'll poke you to death.' He took his thin finger and poked her shoulder. 'Right..well..before I..er.die, what's your name?' He leaned over to the left, so he could see exactly what part of her shoulder he was poking. 'Johnny. You can just call me Nny.' 


	2. Whatever Happens, Happens

Tara's eyes widened. She breathed faster. 'No..' she stared at the bottom of the garage like she'd be able to move it somehow. 'I remember...I used to read these comics..Johnny the Homicidal Maniac..' She gasped. 'And his name's Johnny..' She quickly pieced it together. 'So!' She scooted away from Nny. He blinked and scooted closer to her, then proceeded to keep poking her. 'Er...How's Devi?' Tara prayed, PRAYED that was the girl he liked. She blamed herself for not reading those comics in awhile. Johnny kept on glaring at her shoulder. 'Fine. She's doing fine.'   
'And Happy Noodle Boy?' She looked at him. He looked up, his eyes meeting hers. 'You read my comics?'  
'O-of course!' She blinked. 'Wow!' She thought. 'I thought he'd blow up or something..' She let out a sigh.  
'Which is your favorite?' Nny looked like he was Alex Trebek. 'I'd have to say NOODLE BOY: THE MOVIE.' Tara smiled.  
'Yeah, that's a good one.' Nny looked down and smiled. His stomach grumbled.  
'Er..you're hungry?' Tara looked kind of spaced out that she was being threatened, and now her life depended on if she made a serial killer..no, a homicidal maniac, a sandwich.  
'Uh..I can make you something..' Nny jumped up in joy. 'YES! But right after, I'm killing you.' Tara let out a tear. 'Well,' she sighed, 'better living longer, I suppose.' Nny led her to the kitchen. 


	3. Got Bread?

Tara walked into the murky house from a door in the garage. She looked around at windows that were plastered over, and noticed a smell of...blood? Tara turned around, then looking at Nny straight in the eyes. 'What's wrong?' Nny blinked. 'Well...uh..' Tara paused. 'It-' 'NEVERMIND! Saaaaaaanddwiiiiiichhhh...' Nny pointed at the fridge dramatically. 'Oh. Right.' Tara moved slowly to the refrigerator, and opened it. She looked inside. 'Well....there's no bread. Not to mention anything else besides Cherry Dooms...' She licked her lips. 'Mmm...Cherry..' 'HEY! DON'T TOUCH MY CHERRY DOOMS, DAMNIT!' Nny pulled her backwards into a not-so-new couch. He sighed. 'OK. Stay here..I'm gettin' me some bread.' Nny walked out the door. A few seconds later he opened it again. 'STAY, GIRL, STAY.' He shut the door. Tara rolled her eyes. 'What does he think I am, a dog?' She sighed. Well, can't say he'll be back too soon. Last time I checked, Tublix was out of bread. They restock every ten days or so. I just went yesterday, and they only had one pack left..Hmm.' Tara unzipped her white sweater and pulled out a package of bread. 'Jeez...' She looked at the due date. '9/5/89??? How does he live on this? ' She walked over to the refrigerator again and put the bread away. 'That's what I get for years of work in the S.I.A..Being able to steal bread.' She shut the refrigerator door and walked out of the house. 'Adios, Nny.' Tara walked up a sidewalk, watching the full moon shine above her. Tara let out a sigh. 'At least that's over..' She pushed the rim of her glasses up. 'Ech..I hate shortcuts..' Tara pulled her sweater around her even tighter then it already was, and walked into a dark alley. 'Hey babe' Tara looked around. No one. So she walked a little faster. 'Why you walking so fast, baby?' Tara stopped. 'Okay. Whoever you are, if you're brave enough, come here and get me.' She saw a huge figure come out of the shadows. At least two feet taller than she. 'Hey, you're pretty cute honey. Why don't you back wit me to my crib?' 'Uh.' Tara paused. 'How about YOU 'come wit' ME back to HELL. I'll gladly be your escort.'  
  
Meanwhile, Johnny pulled into his driveway. The smiley face waved to and fro atop his radio antenna as he stepped out of the old car. HE walked up the driveway and opened the door. 'God...Can't believe they didn't have a single loaf of bread.' Nny walked inside. 'WHAT THE..?!' He looked at where Tara was sitting. But she wasn't there. 'But..I told her to stay..' Nny tapped the point of his boot on the ground. 'Oh well.' He walked outside again and got into his car.  
  
Tara jabbed a white man's stomach as she ran to the other side of the alley. She turned around abruptly, causing her black hair to sway around her face. She didn't notice Nny's car, smiley face and all, at the end of the alley. 'Eh..I'll step in if she needs help.' Nny watched as Tara punched the man's cheek, making him fall over. But he got up again. Tara ran to the other side of the alley and struck a fighting pose. Nny watched over the dashboard. 'Seeya in Hell.' Tara ran towards the man, and did a high-kick. Nny's eyes watered. He flashed images of Devi. Sitting on top of the car, over-looking the city, talking to her with a recorded message...then the high kick. 'Just..like...Devi..' 


	4. Whatever you do, don't say 'Cherry Doom'

ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW FROM THE AUTHOR IIIISSSSSS: [ ..] -note from the Author. !ME! *hysterical laughing* -------------------------------------------------------------------- Tara landed on the ground in a fighting stance,[She jumped off of the ground.] while Nny was still in his car, blinking like he had a fly in his eye. 'Serves 'im right. Hmph.' She slowly walked, dusting herself off, to the other side of the alley; then onto the street. Nny quickly followed, swirving the car around the corner, then onto the street. He pulled up next to Tara, 'Er...hi.' Nny blinked, and after a few moments of Tara staring blankly at him, she screamed. Right in Nny's ear, too. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET THE FUCK AWAY!' Tara was about to punch Nny's face, but he rolled up the window as her fist hit the window full-speed. He rolled it down [You know, like manual. The little thing you have to turn to make the window go down. ^ ^ -Alissa] and tried to calm her: 'Y'know. Uh..if you don't break my car window we could go somewhere to eat. So..Er..' Nny looked at her with his best puppy-dog eyes, which made him look much more scarier than he usually did. 'Uh...sure. Whatever.' Tara walked over to the other side of the car, and got inside. She buckled herself in, and Nny drove off. 'So. Where to?' 'I was hoping you'd tell me, Nny.' 'Uh...24-7 to get a Cherry-Doom?' There was silence for awhile. Finally, Tara spoke. 'WHEEEEEEEEE! ' She hugged Nny as he swerved all over the road. 'I HEART CHERRRRRYYYY DOOOOOOOOOM!' She hugged around his shoulders even tighter, until Nny threatened to not get her one. She backed off and lokoed out the stained window. 'Sorry..'She said. 'I kinda get intoa mood thing when someone mentions c...c..c..' 'Cherry Doom?' 'AAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAACHHAAAAAAA!' Tara jumped out of her seatbelt and onto Nny's shoulders. 'WEEEEEEELLLLLAAAAAAAAA!' She swayed left-to- right as the car did likewise. Finally, they arrived at 24-7. Nny managed to rip Tara off his shoulders and oush her through the sun roof, while he used the car door. Tara slid down the back of the car as her...erm...Cherry-Doom-High ended. 'You better now? ' Nny looked at Tara like she had the flu. She nodded. 'Good.' So now that he was assured she was--okay, they went inside. Nny walked to the counter. 'Er...what time is it?' The man looked at a gold Rolex on his wrist. 'Well..looks like-' Before he could finish, he saw Nny above his shoulder. 'Hey...where'd you get that Rolex?' Nny looked at the man's name tag. 'Uh....James.' The James' eyes widened as he explained- VERY quickly-about how he hada rich Uncle...and how he owned a Nacho-Cheese factory, how he was a ringmaster, and how his Girlfriend trained horses out in the West, and not to mention about how he had 5 sons and a daughter... 'Okay...you can shut up now..' Nny took some duckt-tape from under the counter and strapped it across the man's mouth, poking a hole in the center, followed by taping his hands together, then his feet. 'I really feel like eating my Che-I mean, Doom of the Cherry-' he made sure Tara hadn't exploded-'in peace. Not with some tortured screaming of some Nacho- cheese guy.' Nny rolled his eyes. 'Oh well. C'mon, uh...' 'Tara.' 'Yeah, Tara.' Nny took her arm and led her to the Cherry-Doom machine. Nny put his mouth under the machine, then, seeing the sour look on Tara's face, he quickly moved his head from under and filled up his XTRUH-LARGE plastic cup. The Tara pushed him out of the way, and started squealing. 'WHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!' Tara turned the lever to make the Cherry Doom come down. 'THIS is what I call FUNNNNN.. ' Tara giggled and repeatedly pulled the lever, and let go, causing it to come out in heaps. Not smoothly and perfect like Nny's. Tara filled it up, staring at it in amazement, and continued to force the Cherry-Doom to come out in heaps. Her XTRUH-LARGE cup was overflowing, even WITH the top, so Nny pulled her away. Poor Tara. 'Okay. While you finish that up-' 'I'm gonna get a refill! Silly.' Tara smiled and patted Nny's head. He blushed for a moment, but quickly pushed her hand off. 'Uh..er....what was I saying...OH YEAH! I'm gonna go torture-'He looked at the man with duckt-tape over his mouth, a little hole in the center-'James, because He's all taped together. And stuff.' Nny quickly got away from Tara, still a minor hint of blush in his face. 


End file.
